A Girl Named Sasuke
by ElegantButler
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's life takes a strange turn during a mission to protect a mystic healer.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

"A Girl Named Sasuke"

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter 01: Becoming Her-

"Naruto," Kakashi said one autumn morning as he shook the blond ninja. "Naruto, wake up. You overslept again and we're going to be late for our rendezvous with Mr. Nakamura.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, sleepily. "Aw, can't I sleep one more hour, sensei?"

"You wouldn't want this nice hot cup of ramen to go cold, would you?" Sasuke offered from the kitchen.

In less than a minute, Naruto was awake, fully dressed, and in the kitchen eating the proffered cup of ramen.

Once a quick breakfast had been eaten by all, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi gathered up what they needed and began their trek into the northern region to meet with Mr. Nakamura.

They had nearly reached their destination when they were waylaid by a large beast which would not let them pass.

Sasuke cast a fire jutsu at it, but it leapt fearlessly through the flames and landed on the raven, driving its claws straight into his heart.

"No!" Sakura and Naruto both shouted at it.

It turned to face them, but before it could attack again, a voice called out:

"Down, Hogosha!"

The great beast turned and leapt away, coming to a stop by the side of a middle-aged man dressed in samurai-style clothing.

"My apologies," the man said, solemnly, "I had intended to greet you myself, but I'm afraid my pet had other plans. I am Keichi Nakamura, and I am very sorry about your friend. I will make what amends I can."

He bent down and picked up Sasuke's lifeless body, carrying it back the way he'd come from while Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi followed.

Once inside his home, Keichi Nakamura placed Sasuke on a comfortable futon and began to speak over him.

Naruto wanted to follow him into the room, but Kakashi held him back.

"Keichi Nakamura is a famous healer, and miracle worker," Kakashi explained, "let him work. I have the feeling that everything is going to be okay."

"You IDIOT!" a female voice shouted from bedroom, causing Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi to spin around in shock and confusion.

"Then again…" Kakashi muttered.

"Look at me!" a dark haired girl was shouting at Mr. Nakamura. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. "I'm a girl! A girl!"

"Yes, well… the jutsu I used brings a person back from the dead by making them the embodiment of their innermost wish."

"My innermost wish wasn't to be a girl!" Sasuke argued. "Change me back at once!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Mr. Nakamura apologized. "Once a life-bringer change has been made, it cannot be undone."

"Sasuke," Naruto asked, uncertainly, "what is your innermost wish. To revive your clan, right? Now you can."

"How, baka?" Sasuke demanded. "The minute I get married, I will no longer have the Uchiha name. Or did you forget?"

"Well," Naruto suggested, "I could take the Uchiha name instead of you taking the Uzumaki name. I really don't care what my last name is, as long as I become Hokage one day."

"Whoever said I wanted to marry you?" Sasuke huffed as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"She's just upset," Kakashi reassured Naruto.

"That was a pretty lame marriage proposal," Sakura pointed out. "Naruto, if you want to win her heart, you'll have to do better than that. Now if you'll excuse me. I've got a young lady to speak to."

Sakura turned and left the room in search of Sasuke. She found her in the study, looking at the spines of all the books on the shelves.

"There's got to be a book here that will teach me how to become a man again," Sasuke said, glaring at the books, as if he could will them to divulge the secret. "I can't go through life as a woman."

"Not just a woman," Mr. Nakamura said from the doorway.

Sasuke turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Since your wish was to revive your clan, the spell brought you back as a woman for a very special reason."

"Tell me I'm pregnant, and you die." Sasuke warned.

"Very well, then," Kakashi said. "I'll tell you. You're with child, Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

"A Girl Named Sasuke"

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter 02: Dressing Like a Lady-

"Sasuke," Sakura said, "if you're going to be a wife and mother, you can't go around dressing like a boy anymore."

"Who said anything about being a wife?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well, we still need to find you some maternity clothes," Sakura pointed out. "Those pants are going to be too constrictive in your second and third trimesters. And you really should consider getting married if you intend to keep the baby."

"Don't get preachy at me," Sasuke snapped. "I didn't ask for any of this. I just wanted to have a nice day. Maybe get in a little fighting so I could learn some new jutsus. But no. I had to get killed and then resurrected as a pregnant woman."

"I've never seen Sasuke so talkative," Naruto observed. "I guess its true what they say about women."

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned and glared at Naruto.

"Sasuke's hormones are just a little out of whack right now," Sakura explained. "That's what happens when a woman is bearing a child. She'll be okay once she's had the baby. Just be patient with her. Now, Sasuke, I really think you should consider getting a nice new wardrobe to go with the new you."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, not because Sakura was wrong, but because she was right. With a grim look on her face, she followed Sakura out the door and toward the road.

"I'll pay for it," Mr. Nakamura offered, following the two young women. "It's the least I can do after what happened."

"Looks like we're all going, then," Kakashi decided as he followed .

"Is there a jewelry shop where we're going?" Naruto inquired. "I want to get a ring for Sasuke."

"Don't you think you should let her get used to being her new self before you rush her into marriage?" Kakashi suggested. "I know you want to do the honorable thing, and that's very noble of you. But, give her time to adjust first. She was a young man just a couple of hours ago."

"But, sensei," Naruto pointed out, "she needs a husband. She can't do it alone."

"No, she can't," Kakashi agreed. "But she has time before she'll need you to marry her. Please, Naruto. For her sake. Give her time to adjust to womanhood first."

"Okay," Naruto promised. "But I am going to marry her one day. You'll see."

"Well, we're here," Mr. Nakamura said as they reached the shopping district.

"Well, Sasuke," Sakura offered, "shall we go in?"

Sasuke frowned. Sakura was looking at a ladies' fashion shop when she spoke. "This is embarrassing." she muttered, but she followed Sakura into the store nonetheless.

Naruto spotted a ramen shop and looked up at Kakashi with a hopeful grin.

"We're not eating there," Kakashi said, sternly. "With Sasuke being the way she is, we need to start eating more sensibly."

"Right," Naruto sighed.

* * * * *

"Oh, my," a saleswoman gasped, spotting Sasuke and Sakura. "Well, we certainly can't have this now can we. A pretty thing like you dressed so shabbily. I have just the thing."

She walked to the other side of the store, and Sasuke gave Sakura a look that said both 'I'm going to kill you', and 'get me out of here' at the same time. The look intensified when the saleswoman returned carrying a pink and white dress.

"Do you have it in blue," Sakura suggested, hoping to salvage the situation. "My friend prefers that color."

"Why, yes, I do have it in blue," the saleswoman said, hurrying back to the rack to get the dress in a shade of blue that she thought would look nice on Sasuke.

"Try it on," Sakura encouraged.

Sasuke sighed, took the dress, and went into the fitting room. A few moments later, she came out, reluctantly. By that time, Naruto, Kakashi, and Mr. Nakamura were also in the store.

"Wow!" Naruto breathed. "You're beautiful."

"You think so?" Sasuke asked, forgetting herself for a moment, and actually blushing.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "That dress totally suits you."

"Oh, my dear, they're quite right," the saleswoman said. "You should definitely get that dress. And here's a nice kimono that you can wear when you go out to someplace nice. Look why don't I them both up now. You can wear the dress out of the shop. I couldn't bear the thought of having you walk out of my shop wearing what you had on before. My sales would plummet!"

Sasuke refused to leave the shop until the woman agreed to take her family's emblem off the back of her old shirt and sew it onto the skirt of her dress. She also bought a blue and white fan which matched the new dress she was wearing.

Outside the shop, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "I'm blaming all of this on you." she said, firmly.

"Hey, he did it, not me," Naruto said, pointing at Mr. Nakamura.

"Come on," Kakashi said. "Its time for lunch. Sasuke needs to eat something healthy."

"There's a nice place down the street where we can get both healthy food and ramen," Mr. Nakamura offered.

Everyone agreed that this would be the place to eat. They made their way there and were about to go in when a man came flying backwards out the door, followed by a man who was most likely the one who'd thrown him.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got into a battle stance, and Sasuke drew her kunai knives.

Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and shook his head. "You shouldn't fight." he said, firmly. "Too much chakra expenditure won't be good for the baby. Naruto will take care of things."

"Well, Nakamura," the shop owner said, "here's another healing task for you. What will this one become? A dog perhaps. Or maybe a rabbit like my wife became."

Sasuke began to feel a little grateful that she had only become a woman and not an animal.

"I can't help what a person becomes when they're reborn, Mr. Oshiro. Nor can I help what becomes of them afterward. If you'd kept your wife indoors after her transformation, she would still be with you today."

"Please, Keichi," the wounded man begged, "let me die a man. Don't bring me back as a beast. Promise me."

"Arata," Mr. Nakamura said, "please don't ask me to let you just die. You're still so young. I can't. I just…"

"Let him go," Kakashi suggested. "Let him be at peace. You have a great healing power, but that doesn't mean you need to use it all the time."

Keichi Nakamura bit back his tears as his friend closed his eyes for the last time. It took a great effort not to bring the other man back.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto

"A Girl Named Sasuke"

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter 03: Accepting Oneself-

It had been three days since Sasuke's transformation. In that time, she had come to accept the fact that as long as she bore the next Uchiha in her womb, she would not be allowed to fight as a ninja. This fact wore heavily on her mind, as she did not like to be useless in a combat situation.

The next Uchiha. The phrase was both comforting and worrisome at the same time. How had it happened? She wasn't quite sure she understood it. It was time to confront the man who was responsible for her being a woman.

"Excuse me," she asked, walking into the room where Mr. Nakamura was speaking with Kakashi. "I need to know more about my condition. Why am I a woman? And more importantly, why am I pregnant and is there a father?"

"Your desire to revive your clan manifested itself in the child you now bear," Mr. Nakamura explained. "As to the father, I'm not sure if there is a father, given the method of your conception. But if there were one, it would most likely be whatever man you were thinking of at the time."

Kakashi hoped it wasn't him. "Who was it?" He asked.

"You mean I'm carrying Naruto's baby?!" Sasuke nearly exploded. She put her face in her hands and shook her head in exasperation. "I am going back to bed. Wake me up when this nightmare is over."

"I'm afraid this is all very real, Sasuke," Kakashi apologized. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to accept the fact that you are a young woman, and a mother-to-be."

"But you don't have to accept it alone," Naruto offered. "I'll always be there for you."

"You're not helping, Naruto," Sasuke growled.

"But if I'm the father, then I should marry you, right?" Naruto stated.

"You're not a father in the normal sense, so there's no reason for you to feel any obligation toward me whatsoever." Sasuke pointed out. "And there's no other reason for you to marry me."

"I…" Naruto shook his head, trying to get past the fear of rejection that had so far stopped him from admitting his hidden feelings for his fellow ninja. Sasuke wouldn't reject him now, would she? No, she couldn't. Not when so much was at stake.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha," he finally declared. "I've always loved you."

Everyone in the room froze.

For a moment all was silent. Even the tea that Sakura had started to pour stopped coming out of the kettle as four pairs of eyes focused on Sasuke to await her response.

Sasuke let out an exasperated breath and went outside to think.

As she stood by the door, she thought to herself of the time she had spent with Naruto. She remembered all the times they had defended each other, of the countless times she had come close to death for him. Why had she all but given her life for him? Why had she set aside her dreams so many times for his sake? And most importantly, why had the chakra that had saved made turned her from a male ninja into a mother-to-be selected Naruto as the father of her child? The last answer was already known to her. Because she had been thinking of Naruto at the moment of her rebirth. That had caused the jutsu to seek out Naruto's chakra and draw it into Sasuke's womb, creating the child she now carried.

"That's ridiculous," she muttered. "I can't have been in love with Naruto all this time, can I?" Then a worrying thought came to her. What if it wasn't Naruto's chakra she had conceived by? What if the jutsu had accidentally summoned Kyuubi's chakra instead? She shuddered as she considered it, and tried to put it out of her mind. No, the new baby was Naruto's son or daughter. She wasn't going to have a kit. That was something she simply refused to keep thinking about.

"Whatever else happens," she finally decided, "I'm still an Uchiha."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto

"A Girl Named Sasuke"

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter 04: What Will The Others Think?-

"Sasuke," Naruto asked as he stepped outside to join her. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm just wondering what I'm going to do when I get back home. I mean what will everyone think of me when they see what I've become?"

"They'll think you're the loveliest woman in all of Konoha." Naruto told her. "And they'll be right."

"They're more likely to think that my chakra was so weak that I turned into a girl because of it."

"That's ridiculous!" Naruto exclaimed. "No one who's ever seen you fight could possibly think that."

"Not to mention I've got your baby growing inside me," Sasuke reminded Naruto. "What about that? Someone is bound to think that its not your baby at all. I'm even worried about that, to be honest. I mean, what if you're not exactly the father. What if it's Kyuubi's chakra that impregnated me, and not yours?"

"I'm sure it's not," Naruto said. "And even if Kyuubi is the father somehow, so what? It's still half yours. That means it has at least a fifty-fifty chance of being a regular upstanding human being like you and me."

"Naruto, until the baby is born and I know for sure that it's human, I can't return to Konoha."

"Where will we live then?" Naruto asked.

"We?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I'd stand by you throughout this ordeal, and I meant it." Naruto said, firmly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

For the first time since she'd become a woman, Sasuke Uchiha smiled. It was brief, but Naruto caught it and he felt for the first time that his wish to marry this incredible woman who was bearing his child might just come true.

"There must be someplace where the two of us could settle down, at least until you have the baby."

Sasuke gave a sigh and her face became gravely serious. "What if it is Kyuubi's kit? I'll be too weak to do anything after delivering it. It might be tame, even friendly. But if it turns out to be dangerous, can you kill it?"

"I don't know," Naruto admitted. "Kyuubi might not let me."

"I was afraid of that," Sasuke muttered.

"But don't worry about that," Naruto grinned and put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "I'm sure it's not a kit. It'll be a cute little baby boy! Believe it!"

"You really think so," Sasuke asked. "You think we're going to have a son? You and me? Naruto, I've never been that lucky, and you've never been that lucky. So why should we both be lucky together? No, it would be better for everyone if I just disappeared."

"It wouldn't be better for me," Naruto pointed out. "I love you, Sasuke. And I don't want you to go. Please, stay. Marry me."

"You're not going to give up on that, are you?" Sasuke asked, her eyes searching his as she wondered if he really did love her. What she found both surprised and delighted her. "Alright. But remember you promised to take the Uchiha name."

"Naruto Uchiha," Naruto practiced. "Sounds like a good name for a Hokage, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Sasuke admitted.

"This is great!" Sakura exclaimed from where she had been listening nearby, her voice followed by Kakashi's and Mr. Nakamura's applause.

"So much for eloping," Sasuke sighed.

"Oh, no," Sakura said, laughing. "I don't think so. You're going to have a proper wedding young lady. I'll take you to find a nice wedding gown in the morning. No, second thought, better do it now, before you do elope."


End file.
